


Angel

by bychaeng



Series: Fictober 2018 [10]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fictober 2018, M/M, PanWink - Freeform, barista!guanlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bychaeng/pseuds/bychaeng
Summary: Barista!Guanlin, Client!Jihoon.





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 2018  
> day 10: coffee shop  
> song that gave name to this: angel - nct 
> 
> okay so i’m participating in fictober 2018 so i can motivate myself to write a little bit more and, overall, post my works publicly, which is something i forgot how it feels like so please be nice. i hope you all like this ♡

The door’s bell rings when a new client comes in and Guanlin face lits up, which is weird considering he has been the whole afternoon working, he is tired and the person who just came in is not his best friend Seonho.

Guanlin has been working in the cute café for a few months already. He can’t say he hates his job, because he doesn’t, at all. He likes to be there, greet the clients, make coffee, clean… But he gets too tired and uses all his free afternoons and weekends because next year he is going to go to college and he needs to save money. He is a really hardworking boy so it’s not a problem for him and he doesn’t complain, but his days are long and tiring and the only time you can see him having a little bit of fun is when his best friend visits him and asks for a coffee for “Lai Guanlin” instead of for himself (because he always orders a hot chocolate) and then makes him sit for a while with his boss’ permission and entertain him.

The smile on Guanlin’s face is not because of Seonho right now, though. A boy older than his best friend has just came into the café and has greeted him. And, if Seonho excuses Guanlin, this boy is so much prettier than his best friend.

Jihoon is already doing his first college year and he is studying next to the café. The first time he met Guanlin and he had to tell him his name so Guanlin could write it on his coffee cup, he winked at him and immediately blushed after doing so. Jihoon is someone that can make everyone fall for him easily. He can show he is the most confident guy on Earth and then show how shy and cute he is. Then, he will tell you he is not cute at all, though. He is, of course, “a really mature and a tough guy”.

The first time they met, Guanlin had reacted at the wink by staring at Jihoon amusingly and he wrote “Wink boy” and a wink little face instead of “Jihoon” on his coffee cup, teasingly. Jihoon had laughed the first time. He wasn’t laughing the third time Guanlin did the same thing to him that week. Jihoon had came straight to him and had told him he had a name. Guanlin had only smiled and answered that he knew. Jihoon then gave up.

Guanlin spent a whole month more writing “Wink boy” with the tiny face doing a wink until Jihoon got tired again. The short, cute, angry boy went to the counter and told Guanlin that only because he thought it was funny teasing him, it didn’t mean he could be doing so for a whole month because he had a name and if Guanlin didn’t know his name, he could just ask. For Jihoon’s surprise, Guanlin smiled widely at him and answered: “But I do know your name. I even know your surname, Park Jihoon”. The cute boy sighed at the barista, laughed a little bit and told him: “So you do know my name. I guess then I’m forgiving you. Wink boy is not a bad name, after all”. Guanlin laughed too and responded: “I could have called you Winkinnie”. And the both of them laughed out loud.

That’s how Guanlin and Jihoon started talking. How they started to interlock hands when Guanlin gave Jihoon his daily coffee. How Jihoon made his daily coffee be a two coffees per day thing. How Guanlin started to wait for someone else apart from his best friend. How Jihoon noticed that Guanlin smells like coffee the first time he hugged the tall boy. How they fell in love.


End file.
